Storage modules may manage data storage in response to host commands received from a host. When a host read command is received, the storage module may perform a plurality of processes to determine where the data is stored, retrieve the data, and send the data back to the host. Storage modules may be configured with firmware that a processor of the storage module may execute to perform the processes required to execute the read command. Programming the storage module with firmware may be beneficial because it can successfully handle read requests, even those reads that are complex, while not consuming that much space. However, many read requests may be relatively straight forward, and use of firmware may not be the most efficient way to handle these read requests.